.alpha.-(3,4-Dihydroxyphenyl)-.beta.-(N-3',4'-methylenedioxyphenyl)-alkylam ino ethanols are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,441, and 1-(4'-hydroxy-3'-(hydroxymethyl)-phenyl)-1-hydroxy-2-aralkylaminoethanes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,692.